Incompris
by Biporeo
Summary: Le Hippie, c'est un surnom trop peu représentatif de ce qu'il est réellement. Tendez l'oreille et écoutez-le. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Et pourtant, ce qu'il dit a un sens. - léger pairing


**Hellow jeune internaute et bienvenue sur cet OS !**

 **Ici, c'est un OS qui parle essentiellement du Hippie avec un léger pairing (très très très léger, faut pas déconner). Pour ceux/celles qui lisent ma fiction Inséparables, vous pouvez considérer cet OS comme un préquel. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lus ma fiction, CE N'EST PAS GRAVE, l'écrit ne sera pas forcément ancré avec mon autre fanfic', donc aucun soucis sur ça !**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée originale.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était encore une fois allongé sur le sol. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il se rappelait de milliers d'oiseaux qui chantaient tout autour de lui. Il avait eu cette impression d'être sur un nuage, de flotter au dessus de ce monde qui le couvait. Il était loin, très loin. S'il avait pu, il aurait presque enlevé ses lunettes pour pouvoir admirer ce nouveau paysage.

Paisible.

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Tout était infini.

Les nuages s'étendaient au dessus de sa tête, tachant un ciel azur, et sous ses pieds.

Des animaux courraient tout autour de lui sans se soucier de sa présence. Leur agitation avait pourtant quelque chose de gracieux et de léger. Leur cri n'était pas perçant ou même dérangeant, tout sonnait à l'unisson, comme une musique.

Beauté éphémère.

Les jolies volatiles avaient soudainement perdu cette voix mélodieuse qu'il avait admirée. Leur chant s'était transformé en croassement rauque. Leurs plumes colorées avaient soudainement pris une teinte noir charbonneux. Leurs ailes s'étaient mises à battre furieusement. Ils ne volaient plus au gré du vent, ils semblaient former un cercle au dessus de la présence humaine.

Les autres bêtes poussaient des cris de terreur et cette harmonie qui les qualifiait il n'y avait de cela que quelques instants, disparut comme neige au soleil.

Certains animaux tapaient leur sabot de façon colérique sur un sol terreux et asséché survenu de nulle part.

D'autres, se mettaient à s'enfuir dans tous les sens, piétinant tout sur leur passage.

Chaos.

Il avait perdu cette impression de flotter. Il était à présent une masse. Une masse qui ne pouvait se lever. Paralysé par la peur.

Le monde avait beau s'agiter autour de lui, il avait été incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

Sa respiration s'était soudainement bloquée. Des tâches noires brouillaient sa vue. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son cœur martelait contre sa poitrine.

Chaos.

La température dans son crâne ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il lui fallait de l'air.

Oppressé.

Ses poumons ne se soulevaient plus.

Il suffoquait.

Il s'était tiré de ses hallucinations à l'instant où sa peau brûlante avait effleuré le carrelage gelé.

Son réveil avait été brutal. Comme un seau d'eau froide qu'on lui aurait jeté sur la figure. Comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Comme un glaçon qui aurait glissé le long de sa colonne.

Il avait sursauté, poussant un "Leviathan !".

Bête mythologique, symbole du chaos.

Il avait une drôle façon de s'exprimer, lui valant l'incompréhension de ses camarades.

Pourtant, tout ce qu'il disait avait un sens. Certes, il disait tout d'une façon spontanée à cause de la consommation de la drogue néanmoins, c'était une personne cultivée.

On ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait sa connaissance, on supposait qu'elle était apparue comme celle du Prof.

Étrangement et malgré les apparences, il s'y connaissait énormément en littérature, lui ayant permis de savoir de multiples choses sur les allégories, les symboles, ou les figures de style.

Tant de connaissances qui lui avaient permises de voir le monde sous différents angles. Pourtant, nullement influencé, il pensait que cet univers avait perdu de sa beauté première et qu'il n'en resterait que des poussières si l'Homme continuait de semer la destruction.

C'était un poète dans l'âme.

Comme un philosophe des lumières, il cherchait à changer le monde sans faire appel à la guerre.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il écoutait souvent "Imagine" de John Lennon ou du Bob Marley.

Il cherchait la paix, et il la trouvait dans la musique, la littérature... Et la drogue.

De son point de vue, une chanson avait beau être belle et diffuser le plus message d'amour et de paix, elle finissait par s'arrêter. Comme un livre. Il y avait toujours un début et une fin."La musique donne une âme à nos cœurs et des ailes à la pensée" avait un jour dit Platon. Pourtant, la musique s'arrêtait toujours, et lorsque l'âme s'envolait, elle ne laissait qu'un cadavre vivant derrière elle. Lorsqu'on était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et que nos ailes disparaissaient, la chute était douloureuse.

Fauve chantait "J'veux écouter les histoires des anciens encore et encore\Ces histoires millénaires qui renaissent".

Et toute naissance apportant une vie, se terminait par une mort.

Rien n'était éternel dans ce monde. Tout mourrait un jour ou l'autre, de toute manière.

Il y avait peut-être des suites, mais tôt ou tard, elles aussi disparaîtraient.

Finalement, il ne lui restait que la drogue pour survivre face à ce monde.

Parce que tout s'arrêtait un jour ou l'autre.

Le LSD, par exemple, était beaucoup plus long. Un an après la consommation, les effets pouvaient encore avoir lieu.

Le suspens lorsqu'on dévorait un ouvrage, s'effaçait à la relecture.

Le frisson qui parcourait l'échine en écoutant une chanson, s'estompait au fur à mesure des écoutes.

La drogue était quelque part un bout d'éternité dans son univers fini.

Elle était la seule qui pouvait lui faire oublier complètement ou le faire plonger dans une autre dimension.

Éternelle ? Peut-être bien que non.

Mais c'était la plus intense.

Elle était à la fois sa souffrance et sa raison de vivre.

Mathieu l'avait créé ainsi, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide à lui faire oublier tout. Ses peines, ses colères, ses pleurs, ses idées noires.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose de puissant pour aider son créateur.

Et cette solution était la plus plausible.

Oublier pour un temps indéfini.

Ressentir toutes les sensations les plus extrêmes dans un seul et même songe.

Certains auraient peur.

D'autres envieraient.

"Qu'est-ce tu fous encore par terre bouffeur de soja ?"

Son cerveau embrumé analysa cette phrase plusieurs fois.

Il essaya de jeter un regard à son interlocuteur mais ses yeux n'étaient pas coopératifs.

Cela ne l'importait pas.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait glissé des lunettes sur son nez.

Pour ne plus du tout voir ce monde.

"Gros ? réussit-il à dire malgré sa gorge sèche et ses capacités neuronales basses"

Il huma doucement l'air. Un parfum masculin flottait tout autour de lui.

Il leva délicatement une main. Ses doigts se posèrent sur un tissu agréable au touché.

Son acolyte avait du s'accroupir à côté de lui.

Il ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire.

"Je caresse un chevreuil gros !"

Un mammifère emblématique de la douceur.

Il était encore sous l'emprise de substances. Et il débitait encore des paroles qui passeraient inaperçues ou seraient mal interprétées par tous.

Son compagnon grogna et se releva, échappant à ses doigts innocents.

"Tu m'les brises l'camé."

Le ton était trop brute. Trop rauque.

C'était un supplice pour son crâne endolori.

"Patron, t'aurais pas-"

Un nouvel arrivant s'était approché des deux hommes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? lâcha la nouvelle voix"

Silence de quelques secondes.

"T'arrives pile au bon moment la chinoise ! J'comptais faire quelques trucs avec lui mais j'crois que j'ai changé d'cible..."

Un bruit distinct d'une braguette retentit dans la pièce.

"Dégage ! Tu... Dégage Patron !"

À nouveau, un silence. Puis des pas qui s'éloignèrent.

Une paume chaude se posa sur son épaule.

Toujours impossible de voir.

"Ça va ? C'est moi, c'est le Panda. T'as encore fait des hallucinations ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Hé, Hippie ?"

Hippie. C'était un drôle de surnom. Trop peu représentatif de ce qu'il était. Ce n'était qu'une partie de lui. Certes, une partie qui ressortait plus que les autres. La société aimait bien caser les gens. Il n'avait pas échapper à ce sort, il en avait été la victime.

Le junkie posa une main sur la paume chaude sur son épaule.

"C'était le Leviathan."

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de distinguer quel était ce nouveau compagnon.

Il ne perçut que deux taches noires sur une capuche blanche et un visage trouble.

Il vit que son semblable fit un léger hochement de tête. Comme tous les autres, l'ursidé n'avait pas compris.

"Mathieu a besoin de toi pour tourner quelques scènes. fit celui-ci, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres"

Le Hippie approuva d'un léger hochement de tête avant de papillonner des yeux.

Que devait-il dire cette fois-ci ? Rhubarbe ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il se releva difficilement, aidé par le Panda.

Ce dernier glissa le bras du camé sur ses épaules, lui permettant ainsi de marcher plus rapidement.

Faible.

C'était le seul mot qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

La drogue l'avait ravagé au point qu'il ne pouvait faire quelque chose seul. Il était aidé. Tout le temps.

Il n'était qu'une coquille fragilisée qui essayait en vain de protéger son habitant.

Il avait rêvé de s'évader et d'oublier.

Il avait songé à la paix intérieure de son être et de cet univers.

Il avait voulu échapper à la vie, au monde, à la société.

Il avait cherché la liberté, tout simplement.

Et il s'était heurté à sa raison de vivre.

La drogue.

Maîtresse de son existence.

Sans, il mourrait. Avec, il mourrait.

Enfin, il ne pourrait jamais mourir. Pas tant que Lui ne serait pas mort.

Il se détestait. Il détestait cette sensation d'emprisonnement qui lui oppressait la poitrine et lui détruisait le cerveau.

Pourtant...

"Hippie, ça va ? T'as l'air pensif."

Timbre instable.

Maître Panda avait peur.

Peur de disparaître.

Il ne voulait pas redevenir une partie du cerveau malade de l'Originel.

Pas à cause de ce beatnik.

"Babylone ! scanda d'une joie feinte le drogué, lui attirant ainsi un sourire rassuré"

Société oppressante.

Créateur oppressant.

Il devait se laisser dicter sa vie. Il n'était pas libre. Il n'était qu'un prisonnier.

Il n'était qu'un bout. Un bout d'une grande symbiose qu'il ne pouvait pas rejeter.

Dure réalité.

Et pourtant...

Il n'était pas réel. Il n'était qu'une poussière qui s'arrêterait d'exister au moindre égarement.

Personnalité.

Pourtant ce mot résonnait comme "création égoïste" à ses oreilles.

Il n'était pas née pour avoir sa propre vie, il n'existait que dans le but de Le compléter.

"Ah vous êtes là !"

Cette voix. C'était la sienne. Beaucoup moins lente et plus vive.

"Mat', il va pas super bien. alerta le Panda, J'crois qu'il voit plus rien."

Effectivement, ses yeux ne discernaient que des tâches plus ou moins foncées.

Certains diraient qu'il faudrait qu'il enlève ses lunettes, mais sans, ce serait sûrement bien pire.

La luminosité agresserait sûrement ses rétines et le choc pourrait sûrement le rendre aveugle.

On disait qu'il ne fallait jamais brusquer un somnambule. Et bien c'était la même avec un drogué.

"C'est d'la faute des coyotes gros..."

Animal représentant l'illusion ou les hallucinations.

Mais comme toujours, personne ne le comprit.

C'était encore une de ses phrases dénuées de sens.

"Assis-le là. J'vais me débrouiller. ordonna gentiment Mathieu"

Besoin d'un appui. Le Hippie perdit de l'équilibre lorsque Maître Panda enleva délicatement son bras.

Son comparse l'aida à se poser avec précaution sur le canapé avant de s'éloigner.

Le beatnik se crispa soudainement.

Trop vite.

Tout allait trop vite.

Le monde tournoyait autour de lui.

Les ombres se mélangeaient.

Noir, blanc, rouge, bleu, gris, qu'importe ? Plus aucune couleur ne se distinguait.

"Hé Hippie..."

Cette voix était presque une perche pour le sauver de son abîme.

Des doigts vinrent effleurer doucement son cou.

Une frisson le parcourut.

Cette main qui le touchait était délicieusement froide.

Agréable.

Douce.

"C'est pas qu'à cause de la drogue hein ?"

Question rhétorique.

Il poussa un léger soupir.

"Ma drogue te constitue et ça me tue gros."

Une seule phrase. À prendre au sens littéral ?

La drogue, signe de dépendance.

L'Originel avait-il compris la comparaison ?

Celui-ci mit ses genoux à terre et posa son menton ses bras sur la surface libre du divan.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

Il l'avait compris.

Enfin, le junkie l'espérait.

"Je suis une plante et tu es l'humain."

Les végétaux subvenaient au besoin de l'Homme.

Un service à sens unique.

Mathieu esquissa un sourire et se releva sous l'œil nerveux de son double.

Ce dernier se redressa difficilement pour être assis.

Son créateur se glissa calmement sur le canapé et s'installa face à lui.

"Et pour survivre tu as besoin de moi."

Pas tellement à sens unique.

Une symbiose.

Mathieu toucha du bout de ses doigts la mâchoire de sa personnalité, qui frisonna à ce contact.

Le Hippie se laissa faire, curieux.

Quelle était cette sensation ?

Plus douce que la drogue.

Plus embaumant que la musique.

Plus captivant que la littérature.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Un flash.

Plus puissant que tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Un éclair lui parcourut le corps.

Avide de cette sensation, le beatnik posa silencieusement mais avec plus de franc ses douces badigoinces.

Son semblable les lui mordit agréablement avant de laisser sa langue le titiller.

Intense.

Beaucoup plus intense.

Son muscle buccal se fit un chemin dans sa cavité et enlaça sa consœur docilement.

Leur baiser dura une éternité limité.

Pouvait-on ressentir autant de choses dans un laps de temps si réduit ?

Apparemment oui.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Il avait trouvé cette immortalité.

Et elle ne durait que d'infimes secondes.

Son égal se détacha fébrilement de lui.

Il lui fit un sourire angélique.

"J'ai besoin de toi Hippie. Et tu as besoin de moi."

Symbiose.

Encore.

"Je suis aussi dépendant de toi autant que tu l'es envers moi. Tu es mon égal, pas mon inférieur. Je te dois la vie. N'oublie jamais ça."

Il ne l'oublierait pas.

Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Lorsqu'il se regardera dans un miroir et qu'il hésitera sur sa raison d'exister, il s'en souviendra.

Égaux.

"J'aime mieux mon égal que mon créateur gros."

* * *

 **Re hellow !**

 **La dernière réplique du Hippie est une citation réarrangée de Voltaire, la phrase exacte est : "On aime mieux son égal que son maître". Je ne voulais pas la rajouter dans la narration car je trouvais que ça gâchait un peu le tout.  
**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai adoré donner un peu de profondeur aux répliques du Hippie (et cette fois, j'ai expliqué plus ou moins clairement et subtilement leur signification dans la narration !). C'est assez ironique pour moi cet écrit étant donné qu'à la base, le Hippie n'est pas forcément un personnage que j'apprécie (comme le Panda mwéhéhéhé). En fait, c'est en lisant certaines fanfictions que j'ai commencé à l'apprécier (pour être plus précise, c'est "Mon nom est Légion" et "Les Trois Piliers" qui me l'ont faits adorer). Donc je suis assez fière d'avoir écrit ça ! Il m'a pris beaucoup de temps parce que j'ai essayé de faire beaucoup de comparaison dans les répliques (bon, ok, y'a que des comparaisons en fait mais cht !). Au final, ça m'a quand même bien faite chier de lancer google à chaque fois que je voulais écrire ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses répliques XD.**

 **Pour revenir sur le pairing pas pairing (parce que c'est un baiser qui** **ne fait que souligner un amour égal et amical), je pense qu'on devrait en faire plus souvent ! Parce que j'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir lu, donc si vous en avez, dîtes-le moi, ce serait cool !  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et si c'est le cas laissez une review !... Enfin, si vous n'aimez pas, laissez aussi une review !**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
